


Tombur smut lmao

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex, help me pls, idk how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: Tommy had been displaying.. odd, behaviour to say in the least. Wilbur couldn't tell if the lingering touches down by his waist were intentional or accidents made by the awkward teen.-Wilbur watched weakly as the boy grinned, now showing the camera the necklace of marks that now made Wilburs neck impure.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 343





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY?! ANTIS ON GOD IF YOU SEND HATE COMMENTS I'LL NUT!!! ne way this Was a lazy writing night for me so. yeah.

Tommy and Wilbur sat on Wilburs couch, they had met up for the first time and were burnt out of ideas.

Tommy had been displaying.. odd, behaviour to say in the least. Wilbur couldn't tell if the lingering touches down by his waist were intentional or accidents made by the awkward teen.

There was an extra hour of time before Tommy's parents would expectedly arrive to pick him up. Although time never works out as it plans so they expected for the worst. (The worst being he leaves earlier.) 

Wilbur considered doing a stream. It always tends to be a calming activity- depending on what you're doing on stream -for him when hes all wrung-out dry of ideas and energy as a whole. Some of the time he'll just have chill streams mainly talking to the viewers, maybe a little Q&A or something.

So that's what the two guys settled for. The older dragged in a spare chair for Tommy to sit on. Making sure it was in frame so his friend could get atleast some spotlight.

Wilbur pressed the "go live" button and proceeded to do whatever he would generally do. A hello to chat, read donos, and do whatever he had intended to do.

About 20 minutes in Tommy had shuffled his chair quite a bit next to Wilbur. The two were almost flush together by their sides. Intentional or not, it did make the brunette a tad bit uncomfortable being in such a close proximity to the younger boy, especially for long times. 

Tommy had eventually closed the gap between the two, his hand landing dangerously close to Wilburs crotch. He was getting tired of hinting it and decided to just do it. He groped at Wilburs dick.

The elder of the two jumped in suprise and uncertainty- that wasn't intended.. right? Tommy merely smiled up at him like he wasnt touching the other where he shouldnt. 

The blonde boy picked up his pace, now speedily grinding his hand down against Wilburs cock. Hopefully now he'd get the hint. "Y'know what guys? We should end. I have to make sure I have all my stuff on me. See ya chat!" His voice blurted out, already searching for the end live button

"Oh? Uh, goodbye chat?" Wilbur followed along, biting his lip as Tommy pressed the button and stared back at Wilbur.

"Well?" The smaller boy deadpanned, staring directly at the now sweaty Wilbur.

"Tommy I- I dont think you should do that.. It's.. Wrong and I dont- I dont want to." Today wasn't going to be the day he'd let a literal child take advantage of himself.

"Well I dont care what /you/ want. I've been wanting this for- ages." Tommy groaned, "Now let's make this quick we have about half an hour. What would my dear old parents if they found you, an adult, taking advantage of little old me, hm?"

"No- No Tommy I don't think you underst-" Wilbur was cut off short by Tommy pressing his palm to his mouth. 

"Shut up. Just shut up. I understand completely what im doing." He unclasped his hand and went to fiddle with wilburs pant strings, then abruptly pulled the fabric down his legs to the floor.

The brunette was half hard, as much as he didn't want to be. This was so fucked up and wrong. He didn't want to be classified as a child predator- or anything by that matter. "Well if you knew what you we're doing you'd know this is fucked u-!" 

Tommy took Wilbur atleast halfway into his mouth, letting Wilbur buck up into the wet heat out of shock.. pleasure. 

"F-fuc..k." Wilbur moaned, but instantaneously tried to pull Tommy off. "Tommy! Tommy stop- You don't want to do this."

The shorter of the two popped off the dick, which only grew with every passing second, and looked up. "Oh but I do, Wilby." he whispered, looking around for hopefully some lube or something that could substitute as it. 

Wilbur whined at the name- it rolled off of Tommy's lips so horribly well. This was fucked. Everything about this. 

"Lube?" Tommy asked, sighing when Wilbur shook his head and stared down. "Fucking baby, I'll be back once i find some."

Tommy was gone for atleast a minute before returning to Wilbur, who was sat in the chair still, chest rising and lowering way too fast. He was stuck in a trans of shock. The blonde pulled down his own pants, his erection springing out as he straddled Wilbur. He reached behind himself and pulled out the plug stuffed in his ass with a moan of delight. He lubed both Wilburs dick up, and his ass again before lining the two up.

"Tommy no- Please Tommy don't." Wilbur pleaded. He didn't want this. He shouldn't let this happen. But the overflowing of emotions, of guilt, and anger, and pleasure and- It was all too much for him to do anything. His body shivered as Tommy slowly sunk down, letting out a noise of ecstacy as he got filled up.

"So big. So good." Tommy kissed Wilbur. Kissed down his cheek and neck. He wanted to lather it with bites, with scratched, with hickeys so Wilbur could remember he let this happen. So Wilbur could remember he would now be classified as a child predator. As a bad guy. So he did. He sucked on the somewhat clear skin. 

Wilbur bucked his hips up unintentionally, a few tears pricked at his eyes as the small boy bounced on his dick, it was too late. It felt too good and it was so god damn wrong. He should've kicked the kid out the moment he groped his dick. 

Tommy reached back for his phone, grabbing it from the desk and opening the camera app. He pressed the record button and pointed it at where the two joined, he liked to focus on the squelching and wet noises that were echoing around the room as he picked his pace up, going at an almost brutal pace as he forced Wilbur to fuck up into him.

Wilbur watched weakly as the boy grinned, now showing the camera the necklace of marks that now made Wilburs neck impure.

"Fuck. 'M close Wilby, you're so good.." He whined, now completely focusing on getting himself off.

Wilbur couldn't help letting a few whimpers and moans escape. He couldn't help the rutting up into the heat. He couldn't help any of this. He couldn't help the tears that stained his cheeks as he thought of what a monster he was for enjoying this. For enjoying fucking a CHILD.

"Tommy- Tommy I'm clo-se.. So close.." He whispered in a low voice, grabbing the boys hips and ruthlessly fucking into him. 

"Cum for me Wilby. Do it, cum for me." Tommy groaned in his ear, feeling the heat fill him up so well. Without further delay he came all over Wilburs sweater, staining the nice fabric with his strings of cum.

Tommy pulled off his dick without hesitation. Like he hadn't just got railed by his friend. He put his own clothes on after wiping himself down. "Just a few minutes and my parents'll be here. Better hurry." 

\-------

later that evening Wilbur was sat on the cold tiles of his bathroom, puking his guts into the toilet bowl. He couldn't fathom looking at himself anymore. It felt too wrong. It felt wrong he wanted to do it again.

He heard a buzz from his phone and he unlocked it.

TommyInnit 🙄  
Hey.. [1 file attached]

He stated at it for a while before opening the message. He was met with a "Hey.." from Tommy and-

And the video he took during their.. session. He dropped his phone onto the ground and retreated for the toilet bowl. 

[End]


	2. WTGAFAG

I HONESTLY FORGOT I POSTED THIS AND IVE NEVER POSTED ON HERE SO I DIDNT REALISE YOU DIDNT GET NOTIFS WHEN SOMEONE INTERACTED BUT HOLY SHHIITITTT THABK YOU GJUS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIOGIIIY??? OMG. I CAN WRITE MORE IM. H. I LOVE Y'ALL ALL KISS ME CONSENSUALLY 

BUT IF YALL WAMT MORE CONTENT MORE OFTEN I HAVE TWITTER... @tommyingot PLS ONG YALL TOO NIC


End file.
